


Drop Of Water

by bubblegumclouds



Series: Tiny!Lou works [2]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Being Lost, Despite these tags it's so cute, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Morning Cuddles, Scared Louis, Tiny Louis, Tiny Marcel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Uncle Niall, baby Marcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Tiny!Louis wants to go back to where he was from but Harry isn't so sure it's a good idea. They come back with broken hearts and a new member of their family.(aka we have a new tiny boy plus domestic Harry and Niall)





	Drop Of Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the Tiny!Lou series, I hope you enjoy and read the first one if you haven't already!
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson  
> Tumblr- angeltxmlinson

“Hazza?” Louis shouted from his playmat on the dining room table. Harry was busy working in his office, the clicking of his laptop keys just audible to Louis. He waited, swaying his trainer-clad feet from side to side as he linked and unlinked his fingers. It didn’t take long for Louis to decide that now Harry hadn’t answered, he’d use the phone for emergencies (Harry had insisted on having it since the drowning incident) as this was a huge emergency after all.

He climbed onto the phone on all fours and unlocked it, pressing the button that immediately dialled Harry’s number with his spread palm. Louis heard the muffled ringing from the other room and then shortly after, there was scrambling. Harry had knocked papers so quickly that a few drifted daintily out of the room before Harry burst out of the office violently, skidding towards where Louis was sat. His heart racing and his hands shaking as he fell to his knees to inspect the situation. His green eyes flickered all around the space, not able to decide where he should be looking.

“Lou, Lou what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt love?” Harry rushed as he checked all around him and Louis huffed to the floor, pouting and crossing his arms.  
“Lou play animals ‘lone, Lou want animals with Hazza,” Louis stropped as he picked up the plastic tiger cub that was almost the same size as him and banged it on the playmat, the soft jigsaw shaped foam doing nothing to dull the thudding sound. Harry reached a finger out to stop the racket as he sighed.

“Lou, baby, that phone is for emergencies love. You can’t make me panic like that,” Harry huffed, not appreciating reliving that hellish sensation and Louis whined.  
“’mergency Hazza, animals _important_ ,” Louis emphasised as he banged the plastic cub down even faster just to deliberately disobey Harry. Despite how frustrating it was, Harry couldn’t deny a whiny Louis wasn’t sweet, he just had to pretend to deny it and that was the hard thing.

“Lou, Lou, stop, don’t be naughty little one. The phone is for very important things yeah? Like when you’re hurt or stuck, things like that okay bubba?” Harry tried to stress the importance of the phone and Louis half-heartedly nodded along, still keeping his eyes on the floor, the cub now lay over his lap.  
“’kay Hazza, Hazza play animals?” Louis asked hopefully, doing his best wide-eyed pleading face. Louis couldn’t do the lion roar AND the pigs snort at the same time, Harry always did the pig snort.

“I’ve got work sweets but I’ll be back. I promise I’ll play animals with you later alright?” Harry finished and Louis hesitantly nodded while Harry kissed his head. Louis wasn’t sure when later was and he never liked the sound of it anyway, it meant not now and that was all he cared about.  
“Alright, be a good boy and play for just a bit longer,” Harry instructed and quickly left the room, leaving Louis sat by himself again, the animals all seemingly staring at him and waiting for him to play.

“Hazza not want Lou, Hazza bored of Lou, Lou go bye byes,” Louis muttered to himself after about 15 minutes of trying to play a whole farm by himself. He knew it was naughty to leave his mat but if his Hazza didn’t want him then it didn’t matter did it?

Louis jumped over to the sofa, the table only being a short distance away from all the furniture. His little legs just able to launch him onto it from all the running he’d been doing around his farm. Then he climbed the armrest with great determination, clinging to the fabric as he hauled himself to the top. He stood feeling like he was on top of the world until he noticed the drop down. He could see the wooden floor below and he started to wonder whether this was such a good idea. He turned back to his mat but realised that he’d just have to keep waiting.

He figured that if big boys could do it then he could, as he scaled himself down the loose fabric, his tiny fists starting to ache with the strain. He made it to the floor with a little bump but at least he managed it. He’d never really been around on his own before, Harry liked to make sure he followed Louis so that he didn’t get stuck anywhere but now Louis was on his own. A whole new area to navigate.

“Lou animal, Lou tiger, Lou in forest,” Louis babbled excitedly, pretending he was one of the animals roaming the jungle. He crouched as he prepared himself to leap at anything. This is what he used to do before Hazza, he would roam the jungle in his little box while the big people watched through the glass. Then Hazza found Lou and took him home but Lou missed the jungle sometimes.

“Lou find... tiger!” Louis leapt around the corner of their breakfast bar, only to be met with the sight of the kitchen floor. He stood up straight, crossing his arms angrily and pouted, this wasn’t fun at all. He walked around stroppily, he wanted his jungle back. He wanted to see the trees and hear the animals. Then he had an idea. If he went outside again he’d find the jungle.

He quickly began running towards the door he saw when he stood on the couch, the thought of the jungle making him giggle. Even stumbling over a couple of times didn’t bring his mood down.  
“Jungle Lou, Lou find jungle!” He happily clapped as he got to the door, hoping there would be a gap.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t, Harry had smartly safe proofed it. Louis began looking around, his little hands pressing onto the door in the hopes there would be a way out. He wasn’t being bad, he just wanted to see the jungle that was all. He huffed to the floor and began to sob, tiny tears soaking his hands as he realised he wouldn’t see the jungle again. It was at that point Louis felt the vibrations of the door shutting and he heard Harry’s footsteps almost too loudly for his ears.

“Okay Lou Lou, Hazza’s here to play ani- Lou? LOU?” Harry shouted upon noticing Louis wasn’t there. Louis watched as Harry stayed static in his place, terrified that he’d move and hurt his little boy. Louis could see every detail, the way Harry’s eyes flicked and his hands trembled.  
“Lou? Please come back to Hazza? Lou? Where are you?” Harry shouted wearily, tears springing to his eyes as he scanned the area again. It felt like a mistake, like Louis would just be hiding in the farmhouse... but he wasn’t.

“Oh god, oh god,” Harry repeatedly whispered in panic as he looked around, praying he’d find his lost little one. Louis was too upset to go over, too angry at Hazza for taking him away.

Louis hid out in the toy storage space for a while, it was quiet and dark and the closest he could get to the feeling of the jungle. He missed his Hazza though and he could hear him loudly through his box. He wondered if Harry really did want him to go bye byes.

“Niall, what if he’s gone? What if he’s dead?” Harry screamed as he sobbed into Niall’s arms, clutching his t-shirt fabric and balling it in a white-knuckle grip. Niall held him tightly while rubbing his back, not entirely sure what to say. They’d searched every tiny gap in the place, anywhere they thought Louis could squeeze into and found nothing. Harry was rapidly realising he had little hope of finding Louis.

“He’s probably just having a strop that you didn’t play with him mate, he’ll be back soon,” Niall reassured, however, it would be a lot more reassuring if he actually believed it because Harry knew he didn’t. Niall lied for Harry’s comfort a lot, but that didn’t mean he was good at it.  
“He’s dead Niall, my baby is dead,” Harry gasped in realisation that it was a very real possibility and then began to choke on his breaths. Gruesome images flashed in his mind and he fought them away but he had minute amounts of strength to do so.  
“Harry, you need to breathe, Harry,” Niall repeated and Harry tried to comply as best he could but with his tight chest, it wasn’t exactly easy.

Niall was forced to leave a few hours later with a promise to check on Harry every day and help him look. With a quiet flat, Harry began to realise just how empty his heart and home were. Despite the boy occupying the tiniest of physical space, the same could not be said emotionally. Harry made his way to the kitchen slowly, not finding any motivation to move, pulling out a bottle of vodka and downing as much as he could. The burning in his throat making it feel like some of his hurt was being released. That was the last memory he had of that day.

“Lou, Lou not mad at Hazza, Hazza want Lou,” Louis determinedly repeated with confidence as the morning dawned. He made his way back to where he thought Harry would be as this place was always where he seemed to go when he wasn’t by Louis’ side. He found the office door open but with no Harry to be seen.

“Hazza gone bye byes? Hazza not love Lou?” Louis whimpered, starting to worry he’d been tricked as he stared at the empty chair. His eyebrows furrowed and his lip wobbled as he stared silently. He ran out of the room in tears of hurt after a minute until he saw Harry, he was lay spread out on the floor. Louis squinted, that was odd. He walked over hesitantly until he was next to Harry’s face but Harry didn’t react. Louis pushed on his nose with his hand yet Harry didn’t giggle like he usually would. Something was wrong with Hazza and it was Louis’ fault. Louis began to panic, he didn’t know what to do.

“HAZZA? HAZZA?” Louis shouted as he stomped his feet on the wooden floor trying to wake Harry up. Nothing seemed to work until Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned.  
“Eurgh, Lou? No... god I must still be drunk,” Harry mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut before rubbing them. Louis shouted Harry but he wasn’t responding to the words he usually would giggle at. Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis again. He reached out, expecting to feel nothing when his finger brushed with one of Louis frantically waving hands.

“LOU? OH GOD LOU IS THAT YOU?” Harry shouted and Louis immediately covered his ears, beginning to sob at the loud noise. He fell to the floor, the assault so painful it burned his head. Harry’s eyes went wide and he tried to hold back the rushing upset and anger.  
“Oh sorry baby, shh, Hazza’s sorry, oh god Lou I thought you were dead, oh my god,” Harry whispered as he picked Louis up and scrambled to get off the floor. Louis sniffled, still clutching his ears as he sat in Harry’s palm. Guilt wasn’t even enough to describe how hurting Louis felt.

“Hey, shh, sorry love. Sorry, my little one. I thought you were gone sweet don’t you ever do that again do you hear me? Don’t you ever, _ever_ run away like that,” Harry sternly said as tears dribbled down his flushed cheeks and Louis just looked down, his head still ringing despite the massage Harry was now giving it. He sat like that for a minute, Harry uttering praises and words of love while trying to fix Louis’ headache.

“Lou wanted jungle, Lou miss jungle,” Louis whimpered into the silent space and Harry’s face dropped completely, he knew what Louis meant. It was such a shocking and out of the blue thing to say that Harry froze.  
“Lou, I-I,” Harry started but he didn’t quite have any words to say to that. He never expected anything like this to happen.

“Take Lou back to jungle?” Louis asked and Harry gasped as he covered his mouth. He’d only just found his baby and he was going to lose him again.  
“Lou, you don’t want to go back? They hurt you sweet, they weren’t nice were they?” Harry tried to coax the memories out and Louis just repeated his sentence. The words drilling into Harry’s head worse than the alcohol. Harry let the tears stream down his face as he pressed a long kiss to Louis’ head, slipping his eyes closed.

“Okay bub, Hazza’s still over the limit at the minute but I’ll take you to the jungle tomorrow. You have to be a good boy today though, yeah?” Harry choked out as he saw the excited expression on Louis’ face. Louis went back to normal as Harry fed him and put him on the playmat, trying his best to play animals with him. The gnawing doom that washed over him was too much to go completely back to himself but if this was his last day with his boy then he would be damned if he didn’t try to act like he was.  
“Tomorrow Lou see animals! Lou jungle!” He babbled excitedly with a sheep in his hand and Harry stayed silent, not knowing how he was ever going to do this.

“He wants to go back Niall,” Harry cut Niall’s ‘I told you he’d be fine’ off as he tried to hold it together watching Louis. Even speaking it out loud felt like too much to cope with.  
“What? Like... _back_ back?” Niall asked with shock and Harry hummed, not able to confirm it to Niall or himself.  
“Wha- but he... why?” Niall stuttered and Harry tried to hold in the choked sobs, a palm forced over his mouth when possible.

“Don’t know, he just keeps saying he wants to see the jungle again,” Harry repeated a little angrier and Niall went silent. Never a good one for extreme situations.  
“What am I going to do? If I take him back it could ruin him Niall, or what if they steal him again? What if I can’t get to him?” Harry asked too many questions that Niall didn’t have the answer to.  
“If it’s what he wants Harry, you can’t really tell him no. I know you love him but if you keep him where he doesn’t want to be, you’ll be acting a lot like where you rescued him from,” Niall hesitantly spoke, expecting a violent reaction from Harry for even comparing the situations but Harry couldn’t argue, Niall was right.  
“You’re right, I-I guess I’ll take him back a-and see what happens,” Harry sighed, the realisation setting in and a dread setting deep within him.

 

When he parked the car and saw the rusty, swinging direction sign, he began to cry. The memories floating back and forcing a scream to stick in his throat. He left Louis safely in his little seat as he let himself lean on the wheel, not able to stop the sobs. His fingers ripped the nice leather of his car but he didn’t care, it was too much unbearable pain for him to keep inside.

“Hazza? Why Hazza saddies?” Lou asked over and over but Harry didn’t want to ruin Louis’ time so he got as much of it out as possible before cleaning up his face and plastering a smile on. Things fooled Louis’ easily which was both the most innocent and the most terrifying part of Louis’ personality.  
“Hazza doesn’t like the animals as much as you do sunshine, that’s all,” Harry sniffled and Louis seemed to take that as an acceptable answer, his tiny legs swinging in excitement. Harry wiped himself up again, checking in the sunshade mirror that his eyes weren’t too violently raw. Facing the possibilities felt daunting but he knew he had to make sure he covered himself.

“Lou, I want you to know t-that Hazza loves you so much okay? No matter what happens, Hazza is with you always, my little one,” Harry said fondly, using the tip of his finger to gently stroke the boys face as he admired what could be the last moments with him.  
“Lou loves Hazza too, c’mon, Lou want show Hazza animals,” Lou clapped happily and Harry wiped his nose on his hand before gently picking Louis up and walking in.

The space hadn’t changed. It was still as haunting as it always was. The dark, dingy setting reflected the illegalities going on. To Harry’s horror, people still turned up to places like this. Sick, twisted people still enjoyed it. It made Harry shudder.

He knew the way to Louis’ place, it was muscle memory by this point. He tried to keep his eyes on the floor until he got there, people crowding the most popular areas like they used to. Harry couldn’t help the tears that spilt as he got to the front and lifted Louis up as inconspicuously as possible. Louis looked and babbled but quietly as Harry had instructed, he needed to give himself the best chance to go unnoticed. Louis was begging Harry to let him go in when Harry spotted the new one. Harry nearly ran, his shaking hands unable to believe they were going through this again.

There, in the corner of the box, a tiny little boy was curled up. His clothes were ripped and way too big on him and his glasses had been poorly made, digging into his face so much it was bleeding by his button nose. Harry cried, couldn’t hold it back and Louis noticed.  
“Look Hazza, no saddies, boy in jungle too!” Louis waved frantically, practically beaming and the boy spotted him from where he was cowering and ran over, banging on the glass. Harry felt like it was time, he needed to explain this. He’d put it off time and time again but seeing such a traumatised little one and Louis’ naivety to think this was a nice place, he couldn’t procrastinate this any longer.

“Lou, this isn’t a jungle. This is what people like to do to you. This little boy isn’t having fun, he’s scared Lou, he’s really sad,” Harry explained and Louis’ face fell. That didn’t make any sense in his mind, then again, the boy looked like Harry did when he lost Louis. He wasn’t having fun at all.  
“B-But... jungle?” He whispered with a little squint, trying to understand that his whole world had changed, his memories had been rose-tinted.

“Those animals aren’t playing with him Lou, like they weren’t playing with you. They’re... trying to kill him,” Harry told his boy, wondering how much he should go into detail and Louis’ eyes widened, starting to understand what was happening. This wasn’t right, this boy wasn’t meant for the jungle.  
“Want him Hazza, he’s saddies look,” Louis pointed as the boy slammed his palms on the glass and sobbed forcefully. Harry nodded in agreement, his judgement going out the window.

“Okay, alright, we’ll get him Lou,” Harry said as he tried to figure out a way to rescue the little one in time. Harry had a bit of an upper hand as he’d done this once before but things could have changed.  
“Right, Lou, I need you to go in okay? I need you to keep him safe and tell him what’s happening, I’m going to distract people so I can come and get you both,” Harry whispered the plan and Louis immediately clung to Harry’s palm, not wanting to leave.

 

“NO! HAZZA LEAVE LOU! HAZZA PROMISED!” Louis shouted and Harry quickly shushed him, looking around to see if anyone noticed.  
“No, no, love I’m gonna come back I promise,” Harry stressed, pressing a kiss to Louis’ head and Louis sighed, looking down at the frightened boy trapped.  
“Promise?” Louis muttered and Harry repeated himself again, feeling the rush of time pushing on him.  
“Promise, okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, climbing in through the vent like Harry had suggested.

Harry wandered past the guards, worrying that someone would recognise him as he pulled out his phone and pretending to be on a call.  
“I saw the inspectors car outside so I don’t know if they’re meant to know but this place is screwed,” Harry sarcastically retorted to the fake voice on the line as he watched both guards etch away to tell the boss, he knew he had a few minutes so he rushed back.

“Okay Lou, be gentle with him. Be careful little one,” Harry worried as Louis helped the boy out of the vent and followed after. It would have been utterly adorable had it not been for the circumstances. They both landed with a thump in his palm, the other boy still crying. Harry walked out quickly before anyone could notice, taking note of the name on the card.

_Marcel_

The drive home was silent, Harry telling Louis to not talk so that the little boy didn’t feel so scared. Harry had to sort this the same way he had with Louis. He got them up and into the flat, the boy still shaking in his hand.  
“Lou, sweet, are you alright?” He asked his boy from where he sat next to Marcel. Louis nodded, just thankful to be home and away from danger.  
“I need you to play nicely for a minute while I help Marcel, can you do that for me, my darling?” Harry whispered and Louis was happy to, much preferring his plastic animal now he knew what the real jungle was like. He hopped onto the play mat and Harry knew he was okay with the way he went straight to the roaring lions and began to pretend like he was king.

Harry looked down at Marcel, who shoved his wobbling glasses up his nose. He was an odd one, his face softer than Louis’ and his body a lot frailer.  
“Hello little one, I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you,” Harry greeted as he put out a finger to shake. He little boy just whimpered and squirmed away, his legs scrambling to get a grip and tickling Harry’s sensitive skin. He was going to have a tough time with this one.

“Can you talk at all sweetheart?” Harry asked, not knowing if he was even understanding him. The boy nodded hesitantly, his gorgeous green eyes glued to Harry and wide open in fright.  
“Okay, you’ve got nothing to be scared of Marcel. I rescued Lou from where you were a long time ago,” Harry explained and that seemed to relax him a bit. It must have been the mention of someone else like him. He turned and pointed towards the mat.  
“Lou?” His voice was so shaky and quiet that is was barely audible. Harry couldn’t help but gasp at how his heart grew ten times just with one word.  
“Yeah, that’s right, Lou’s like you isn’t he?” Harry said and the boy nodded, still hesitant but gaining a little bit of confidence.

“Lou me,” he whispered and Harry already adored his new little one just as much as Louis. The way he pointed to his chest made Harry want to care for him for the rest of time.  
“Can I take these sweet? They’re hurting you aren’t they? You poor thing,” Harry cooed and the boy handed over his wire glasses and put them on Harry’s finger.  
“Fuzzies,” Marcel pouted as he reached out, scared by not being able to see.  
“I know love, it’s okay. I’m going to make these better I promise,” Harry rushed as he wrapped a tiny bit of masking tape around the middle.

“Here you go, it’s not the best but I’ll get you some proper glasses tomorrow,” Harry proposed as he gently placed the glasses back on the little boy's nose. Marcel’s hands came up to grasp the ends and position them properly.  
“Better?” Harry asked and the boy nodded in agreement.  
“Better.” He repeated with a slight grin, just thankful the wire wasn’t tearing up his pale skin.

Harry noticed that he needed more of a clean up than just his glasses. His clothes were so baggy that Marcel had to keep lifting his shirt back on his shoulders. His trousers were tied at the waist with wire and he had pieces of torn tissue taped to his little feet. Not to mention the scratches, bruises and deep wounds littering the tiny body.

“Can I get you cleaned up little sunshine? You’ve got some ouchies haven’t you?” Harry pouted and the boy looked down at his arms.  
“Ouchie, red ouchie,” he whispered as he lifted his arm to Harry and pointed at a cut. Harry wanted to scream, how could anyone do this to such a cute little boy.  
“Oh yeah, that’s a nasty ouchie there sweet. Harry will make the red stop though bub, I promise,” Harry leant down gently to press a kiss to the boys head on instinct but he screamed and Harry pulled back instantly.

“Oh no, oh little one I’m sorry. Little bubba oh no, shh it’s okay. It’s okay sweet. Harry’s sorry, Harry’s really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Harry profusely apologised and the boy just squinted his eyes open from where he’d fallen and cowered.  
“E-Eat Marcel?” He cried as more of a question than a statement and Harry gasped.  
“No, no baby, no. It’s a kiss, something to show that I love you and I’m going to take care of you,” Harry explained and Marcel tilted his head as he squinted.  
“Kiss?” he asked and Harry realised that, of course, he’d never been shown love.

“Yeah, like this look,” Harry said as he led them back over to Lou.  
“Lou Lou, can Hazza have a kiss bub?” Harry asked and Louis sprinted towards Harry’s face, he loved Hazza’s cuddles and kisses. Harry brushed a fingertip across Louis’ face and planted a soft kiss on Louis’ flat fringe. Then, Louis learned up and kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, the little touch wasn’t quite enough to make Harry feel it but he knew it was there. He turned to Marcel who was staring with watchful eyes.

“That’s a kiss,” He proclaimed and Marcel looked puzzled but intrigued. Harry leaned towards Marcel and planted a kiss on the wild curls, softer than he would with Louis, before pulling away. Marcel giggled happily as he reached up and did what Harry had done to Louis. He stretched a hand up and caressed the tip of Harry’s nose before kind of softly face planting the skin.  
“Brilliant Marcel,” Harry praised which seemed to make Marcel feel a bit less scared. Louis ran back to playing, eager to finish his story and Harry took Marcel to Louis’ bath and wardrobe station.

“Marcel, have you been cleaned before?” Harry asked as he helped Marcel’s bumbling legs onto the counter. He shook his head as he looked around him in wonder.  
“Okay well, it’s going to make you feel all better yeah?” Harry reassured and Marcel seemed eager at the chance to get rid of his pain. Harry’s heart just kept shattering over and over.

“Can I get these off?” Harry gestured to the clothes as he helped Marcel chuck off his shirt and undo his wire belt. The tape shoes were more difficult but with a bit of water, Harry managed to get them off with minimal pulling. Harry couldn’t bear to look at the boy naked for long, the wire had brutally cut into his hips and animals had bitten him all over.  
“Okay love, I’m going to put you in this water, now it’s going to hurt your ouchies a bit at first but I promise it’s a good thing. That just means it’s getting all the yuckiness out,” Harry explained in Louis’ terms and Marcel seemed worried but on board. Harry lifted him gently on two fingers and lowered him in one millimetre at a time. Things were going well, Marcel was revelling in the calming warmth, until his hips. Marcel screamed as the water burned and scrambled away, clinging to Harry and begging him to stop.

“Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie,” he shouted as he cried and Harry cradled him.  
“Shh sweet, I’m sorry, Harry’s sorry bubba. I know, I know my little one,” Harry comforted, as he rubbed his finger along Marcel’s tummy. Eventually, he started to calm down as things dried off.  
“No water, no water,” Marcel pleaded and Harry wished he could oblige but he didn’t want to risk Marcel getting infected and hurt even more.  
“How about Lou comes to help? Lou can help ouchies?” Harry asked Marcel and he thought for a minute before nodding. Harry left Marcel on the counter while he fetched Lou, explaining the situation.

“Marcel has lots of ouchies, and he needs bathtime to help, can you be a good boy and help him Lou?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, clapping happily.  
“Lou help Marwel,” Louis muttered and Harry giggled until he got to the bath. Marcel was curled up by the wall, naked and shaking.  
“Hey Marcel, are you okay sweet?” Harry asked and Marcel shook his head but flinched away at every touch from Harry.  
“Lou, why don’t you be a good boy and give Marcel a cuddle yeah? Be very careful though Lou, remember,” Harry said and Lou nodded, taking his Harry’s duties very seriously.

“Marwel got ouchies, Lou be safe,” Lou smiled proudly at Harry and Harry patted his head.  
“Good boy, Harry loves you,” Harry reminded and Louis walked over to Marcel, slightly nervous but wanting to make Harry proud.  
“Lou here for cuddle,” Louis said and Harry watched intently to see how it would pan out.  
“Cuddle?” Marcel whispered even to Louis and Louis nodded.  
“Yeah, like this,” Louis said as he gently wrapped his arms around Marcel. At first, Harry went to rush in to tell Louis he went too fast but Marcel seemed pleased as he let Louis move to cuddle him properly.

“Nice for Marwel?” Louis asked and Marcel nodded.  
“Nice,” he replied as he rested into Louis. Harry had to turn away for a minute as he wiped tears away, his boys were so lovely and his heart couldn’t even handle it. After a minute, Marcel spoke up.  
“Marcel water,” He said and Harry was overjoyed that he felt comfortable enough to not only go in the bath, but to tell Harry he wanted to.  
“Good boy Marcel, do you want me to help?” He asked as he placed his hand there and Louis batted it away.  
“Lou help please Hazza?” He said and Harry nodded.  
“Of course, if Marcel wants that,” Harry looked towards Marcel, noticing he was just a bit tinier than Louis.

“Yes,” Marcel said and Louis seemed content with that. Harry placed his finger on the right side and Louis was on the left as they lifted Marcel to his feet. He stumbled a bit, collapsing onto Harry’s finger but he managed to get up with a gentle nudge until he was standing by the bath.  
“Hazza’s going to have to do this bit Lou,” Harry said as he lifted Marcel into the water standing up so he wouldn’t hurt his hips yet. Lou went to climb in but Harry stopped him.  
“Lou, remember your clothes sweetheart,” Harry said and Louis jumped back.  
“Sorry Hazza, Lou happy,” he apologised as he quickly chucked his clothes off.

“That’s alright bub, you’re such a good little boy, always be my good little one hey?” Harry said as he climbed into the bath and held Marcel’s hands.  
“Water make ouchies bad but then it better,” Lou said and Marcel nodded. Louis kept a finger by the side of Marcel so he could help him lower down. He started crying when the water hit his scars but Louis just wiped the tears away with his thumb.

“No saddies Marwel, better soon, better soon,” Louis said until Marcel was seated and still sniffling.  
“See, Marwel good boy, Marwel and Lou Hazza good boys,” Louis said and Harry nodded.  
“You are, you’re both my good little sunshine’s aren’t you,” Harry beamed and watched as Louis explained water to Marcel.  
“Alright, let's get you boys cleaned then hey?” Harry smiled and Louis pouted.  
“But Hazza cleaned Lou yesterday,” Louis protested with his arms crossed.

“Don’t you want to show Marcel sweet?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head.  
“No, don’t like bubbly, makes Lou saddies and ouchies,” Louis replied and Harry shook his head.  
“Alright bubba, come here then angel,” Harry placed his hand there and Louis climbed into it. Harry gave him a towel and helped dry him off.  
“There you go my love, thank you for your help with Marcel,” Harry said as he placed Louis next to his clothes and helped him pull the hoodie over his head.  
“Lou good for Hazza?” Louis asked, his hair sticking out and making Harry smile.  
“Always baby, always my wonderful little boy,” Harry kissed Louis as he took him back to the placemat.

“Are you sure you’re okay to keep playing on your own sweet? You’re not going to go bye byes are you?” Harry asked wearily, wondering if Louis thought Harry didn’t want him anymore because of Marcel.  
“No, Marwel need Hazza, Hazza still Lou’s,” Louis repeated and Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
“That’s right, you’re my baby, always be my baby,” Harry said and Louis kissed Harry’s nose before starting to build up the blocks on the playmat next to his farm.

Harry went back to Marcel who was sitting patiently.  
“Well done sweet, you’re doing so well,” Harry praised and Marcel was still quiet, that seemed to be the way with him. Lou had always been a talker, Marcel seemed a bit more hesitant. He looked so cute in his glasses with his messy curls though. Harry scraped a sheen of shampoo onto his finger.

“Now Marcel, could you take your glasses off and just cover your eyes like this for me?” Harry asked as he mimed covering his eyes and Marcel copied.  
“Good boy, you don’t want to get this in your eyes or it makes really bad ouchies,” Harry emphasised and tiny Marcel pushed his hands over his eyes harder after that. He managed to wash the manic curls and even condition them (Louis _never_ let Harry condition his hair) so he saw that as a win.

“You’re all done little one, all clean! Wanna hop into my hand,” Harry said and the boy gently hauled himself up, sitting stiffly in Harry’s palm. He gently wrapped Marcel up in a towel, tickling his sides a little with his finger just to watch the boy giggle. He took them over to Louis wardrobe.  
“Now Marcel, look at this! You can wear anything you want, you can pick anything!” Harry bubbled excitedly, hoping Marcel would match his enthusiasm but when he looked down Marcel was doing something he never expected. He was sucking on his thumb.

Harry watched in shock for a minute, his little green eyes just staring into Harry’s. Harry was enthralled at how adorable he looked with his wild mane of curls and tiny fist bobbing by his mouth. He realised it must be a coping mechanism, a comfort thing. It hit Harry that Marcel was different from Louis, despite them being around the same size. Marcel was smaller than Louis because he was younger. Louis had had his parents with him for a year or so before things went wrong but this little one was lost and on his own, never really knowing what was happening. Harry needed to remember that.

“Little one, are you scared?” Harry whispered even quieter than usual and that seemed to sooth Marcel somewhat. Just after bathing would naturally be the time parents would look after their children most and bond with them and here was this little one with nobody. Marcel nodded in response to Harry’s question.

“Dada, Hawwy?” the boy said and Harry tried to stay as neutral as possible.  
“I can’t find your dada sweetheart I’m sorry, I wish I could,” Harry responded as he stroked little Marcel’s cheek.  
“Hawwy dada now,” Marcel said with an uneasy tone and Harry smiled as Marcel curled up in his palm like a kitten, wrapped in a towel.  
“It’s okay prince, dada’s here now,” Harry went along with it, wondering if maybe he could try and find Marcel’s real family. As much as Harry was infatuated with the boy, at this point he needed his real parents more than anything.

Marcel had fallen asleep while Harry was thinking so Harry decided to try and get him into bed. He slid on a onesie that was a little too big but kept Marcel warm and he placed him in Louis’ bed. He still sucked on his thumb, his little breaths even and slow. Harry carefully carried the bed next to the playmat so he could keep an eye on him. Louis was getting tired too, usually having just finished dinner by now.

“Aw my Lou, bless you, you’re so tired sweet,” Harry cooed as Louis rubbed his eyes.  
“I wanna go night night Hazza, tired,” Louis yawned as he tried to keep himself awake.  
“Don’t you want some dinner first love?” Harry asked and Louis thought for a second while rubbing his tummy before nodding.  
“Alright, what would you like? I’ll make it really super fast I promise,” Harry said as he scooped Louis up and rubbed his nose on the boy's tummy.  
“Want sweetcorn,” Louis muttered and Harry wasn’t so sure that was a good idea, it was hard enough for him not to choke on it when he was awake, when he was sleepy it was bound to slip down the wrong way.

“Lou baby, I don’t want you choking sweet. How about some lettuce huh? You like that don’t you?” Harry coaxed and Louis was tired enough not to protest. He sat with a tiny pile of bits of lettuce as he watched TV with Harry, he fell asleep with the leaf still balled up in his fist.  
Harry debated where to put Louis now Marcel was sleeping in his bed. There wasn’t enough room for two so he needed to find a substitute.

It was about 8 pm when Harry gave up trying to search for things and called Niall.  
“Hey Ni! Listen, could you do me a favour and buy me another dolls bed? A comfortable one?” Harry asked with the phone to his ear as he petted a sleeping Louis.  
“Harry... you haven’t...” Niall judged and Harry sighed.  
“Look, Niall, will you bring me the bed, please? I really need it, it’s been a long day,” Harry sighed and Niall finally obliged, offering to pick one up and swing it around.

The judging look when Harry answered the door was enough.  
“Shhh, they’re both asleep,” Harry whispered and Niall shook his head.  
“Mate, you can’t do this. You can’t handle this much,” Niall worriedly stated and Harry shook his head.  
“Just... come and look at him while I get Louis settled. You’ll change your mind,” Harry said as he led Niall over to the living room table and placed down Louis’ new bed next to Marcel’s. He’d got Louis changed while he waited for Niall to show up so he slotted him in, covering him with the blanket. Niall crouched down and looked at the new boy. He went silent.

“Oh god Haz, he’s _tiny_ ,” Niall sighed shakily. Harry could tell he was as in love as Harry was.  
“I know, he’s called Marcel. He was banging on the glass Niall, he wasn’t like Lou. He isn’t like Lou at all. He’s so scared, so hurt,” Harry said and Niall just sighed deeply, knowing he was going to have to help Harry more with this.

“Harry, I-“  
“I know, I know, he’s a lot to handle but Niall he has nothing, I’m trying to find his real family I promise,” Harry argued and Niall shook his head.  
“I was going to say that I think you need help with this, a lot more help than you needed with Lou,” Niall said and Harry put his head in his hands.  
“Tell me about it, he’s already branded me dada, that’s how tiny he is,” Harry confessed and Niall looked between Harry and his boys.

“Do you want me to move in for a bit? Just to help out. I can work from home so we can juggle it,” Niall offered and Harry’s head shot up.  
“Really?!” He said a little too loudly, luckily both boys were too deep in their sleep to notice.  
“Yeah, I mean all I do is answer emails and eat pizza so I guess I could make myself useful,” Niall rolled his eyes and smiled.  
“You are a lifesaver oh my god,” Harry launched towards Niall, wrapping him in a hug. Niall just laughed as he patted Harry’s back.  
“Okay I need to go shopping properly, can you watch them for an hour?” Harry asked and Niall timidly agreed but only under the condition that if Marcel should wake up, Harry comes straight home. Niall was experienced with Lou but Marcel was all Harry’s.

Harry rushed to the store, probably breaking a few road laws as he headed straight to Toys R Us.  
“Hello sir, how can I help you?” Harry was greeted at the door by a saleswoman who was way too cheery for the night shift.  
“Where are your dolls items please?” Harry asked and he received quite a strange look before she led him to the section. Harry began looking around at tiny bottles, soothers, teddies. Anything he could think of. He chucked it all in.

“Excuse me, could you tell me if this cot is comfortable?” He asked a salesperson as he held a Barbie babies cot. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and slightly recoiled.  
“Um, you can... open it... if you’d like?” She said hesitantly and Harry thanked her before opening the box and pushing his finger down on it. It seemed okay but he bought another bed with a better mattress just in case. Harry thought he was finally done until he remembered clothes and glasses.

When he got to the clothes aisle, he was utterly entranced. Even though they were for dolls, the clothes were just so cute and tiny he could barely breathe. Even shopping with Lou, he never got over just how small they were. He picked up a few tiny onesies and some comfy tracksuits. He couldn’t resist the grey and white one that had animals on it so in it went. A few items he got for Lou or just to indulge in his spree because of how cute it was. He chucked in an outfit they could match with and one with a pair of glasses and hoped it would be enough as he traipsed to the tills and tried to ignore the judging stares of everyone around him as his total came to hundreds.

He collapsed at the door with all his bags, huffing as he locked it.  
“Jesus Harry, how many boys do you think you gained?” Niall laughed and Harry just shook his head.  
“You don’t understand the lengths I went to and the looks I got Niall, honestly it’s like nobody knows if a dolls cot has memory foam,” Harry remarked bitterly, smirking at how many opened boxes he’d littered the shelves with.  
“You are mental, you can deal with all this,” Niall gestured to the wall of items surrounding Harry and despite the annoyed look he gave Niall, he adored sorting out all the tiny little pieces for his boys.

He sat at the breakfast bar while Niall watched the two and he unpacked all the clothes, hanging them in each of the boy's wardrobes after labelling them with his new labels. He then began on the beds (apparently he had bought four, who knew?!). He took them all apart, testing the mattresses and making sure the pillows were okay. He cleaned out the food items and bottles, washed the baths, put Marcel’s old lenses in his new frames and managed to switch the boys over to their new beds while keeping them asleep.

After all that, Harry was exhausted as he flopped down next to Niall, it was approaching 11 pm and he’d just decided to move both boys to his bedroom for tonight with a panic button so he could be certain they were alright.  
“I’m gonna head to bed, spare rooms all set up Ni,” Harry sleepily mumbled and Niall nodded.  
“Me too, let me know if you get woken up in the night by the little ones,” Niall said as he stretched out his arms, cracking his back.

 

Harry slept pretty soundly but was awoken by Louis pressing the panic button repeatedly. Harry startled awake, immediately bending his head down to see his boys.  
“Shh, hey Lou what’s wrong sweet?” Harry said to the little boy who was literally jumping up and down on the plastic button.  
“Lou want time with Hazza, Marwel take all time,” Lou said as he slipped off the button, Harry was glad he didn’t sound upset or angry, just stating it normally.

“Of course bubba, you know you can always have Hazza time but hey, I’ve got some special surprises for you for being such a good boy yesterday!” Harry whispered as he was aware Marcel was still sleeping, he checked on the boys breathing and rolled him over so he didn’t sniffle as much before he took both of them to the kitchen. Louis was so ecstatic, jumping around in Harry’s palm, his hair flopping about everywhere.

“Okay Lou, so you know how you love Niall?” Harry asked as he gathered both of them their breakfast.  
“Yeah, Lou love Niall but Lou love Hazza more,” Lou stressed, almost as if he could ever think Louis would prefer Niall over him.  
“I know sweet, I love you more too. But Niall is going to be living with us for a while! Is that okay sweet?” Harry said and Louis clapped excitedly as he ran across the worksurface and launched himself to cuddle Harry’s hand. Harry beamed as he patted Louis’ back with his fingertip.

“I’m guessing Niall can stay then bub?” Harry laughed and Louis climbed up Harry’s fist and sat with his legs either side Harry’s hand.  
“Niall stay!” he bubbled as he kicked his little legs around.  
“Good, Niall will love to hear that!” Harry said as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ head and helped him plop back down for breakfast.

“Okay, what do you want sweet?” Harry asked and Louis was feeling adventurous today, clearly trying to climb up everything as he perched on the edge of Harry's bowl.  
“You little monkey, be careful because if you fall in that means bubbles doesn’t it?” Harry warned but Louis didn’t seem to care much about the threat as he thought about breakfast.  
“Lou has.... mmm, gogurt,” he decided and Harry reached forward, tickling his sides and rubbing a finger under his chin.

“Of course you can have yoghurt, my precious angel,” Harry said as he filled up a tiny plastic sauce holder with some plain yoghurt and stirred it until it thinned out a bit and wasn’t so cold. Then he fetched one of Louis’ new spoons out of the box next to the cutlery drawer and handed it to him.

“Okay, time for another present Lou, you ready?” Harry asked as he walked back with Louis’ food. He babbled in excitement as Harry placed the food down and Louis picked up the spoon with utter disgust.  
“What this in gogurt?” Louis pouted and Harry couldn’t believe that sentence sounded so adorable. He laughed as he took the spoon and scooped some of the creamy liquid up.

“It’s so you don’t get messy look, open up,” Harry said as he put the spoon in Louis’ mouth and pulled it out again, Louis’ mouth still stayed open though.  
“Don’ get it Hazza,” Louis squinted at the object, making it look like the spoon was a deadly weapon. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at Louis.  
“You are so cute sometimes honestly, you know how Hazza eats? You’ve seen that haven’t you?” Harry prompted and Louis nodded, not daring to take his eyes off the spoon.

“This is your version of that, so when I put it in your mouth, you’re meant to close it and eat what’s on the spoon,” Harry explained and Louis still looked confused but opened his mouth anyway.  
“Good, now close your mouth,” Harry instructed and Louis closed his mouth around the spoon but too much, Harry couldn’t pull it out.  
“Okay, sweet, that was great but I need to be able to pull the spoon back out again love,” Harry said and Louis relaxed a bit so Harry could slip the spoon out. Louis slopped away on the first bit of his food.

“’poon weird, Lou not ‘poon,” Louis furrowed his brows as he shoved it away and began eating with his hands like he usually would. Harry figured he wouldn’t be able to win everything.  
“Alright sweet, if that’s what you want,” Harry sighed fondly as he wiped down the spoon and hoped he had better luck with Marcel.

Harry ate breakfast with Louis in content silence, they liked to watch videos or TV in the morning with each other so Harry had set up his phone to watch some SpongeBob while they sat together. Even though Louis was eating and couldn’t usually talk, Harry still had a bit of a giggle when he heard Louis’ happy commentary of ‘silly sonbob’. When the episode finished, he decided to try and talk about the jungle if Louis was up to it.

“Sunshine, can we talk for a minute?” Harry said as he watched Louis turn around, his face covered in yoghurt.  
“Oh no, Lou been bad,” Louis worried as his face hung down and he sucked worriedly on his fingers.  
“No, no sweetheart, Lou good! Lou the best good boy Hazza could ever think of,” Harry praised and that seemed to perk him up.  
“Lou good boy,” He said proudly as he carried on scooping his breakfast in and around his mouth.

“I was just wondering if we could talk about yesterday? About the jungle and how you’re feeling?” Harry asked and Louis seemed closed off for a minute, paying more attention to the sauce cup than Harry.  
“Lou don’ wan’ talk about jungle, jungle make Lou saddies,” Louis huffed as he squirmed around uncomfortably.

“That’s alright baby, we won’t talk about it then. What about Marcel? How do you feel about him with us sweet?” Harry asked and Louis seemed slightly happier on this topic.  
“Marwel small, Marwel smaller than Lou!” Louis said in amazement because he never thought he’d find someone his size.  
“He is, he’s still young bub, still tiny. Do you mind having him here?” Harry asked, hoping Louis was okay with the developments of their family.

“Lou not mind because Marwel need family,” Louis said and Harry patted his head.  
“That’s right sunshine, Marcel needs both of us bud,” Harry agreed as he got up to start washing his bowl.  
“Hazza still love Lou? Hazza not go bye byes with Marwel?” Louis asked in a murmur and that was exactly what Harry was hoping wouldn’t be said.  
“No, of course not sweet. I promised I’d always be with you, didn’t I? You’re always my boy Lou, always. Hazza loves you more than you could ever know, little one,” Harry emphasised and Louis seemed pleased with that answer, beaming as he finished off his yoghurt.

It was while Louis and Harry were having a cuddle as they played a board game that Niall strolled out.  
“Mornin’ H,” Niall said before bending down and taking Louis from Harry cautiously.  
“Morning Lou, my little tinker,” Niall said as he rubbed under Louis’ chin.  
“Ni! Ni!” Louis bubbled as he gripped onto Niall’s finger.

“I’m staying with you now Lou and I know I’m your favourite,” Niall laughed and Louis immediately protested the statement.  
“No! Hazza favourite! Hazza bestest!” He cheered and Niall rolled his eyes.  
“Nice try Niall, never going to happen,” Harry smirked and Louis chimed in, in agreement, as Niall passed Louis back to Harry.  
“Maybe one day hey bug,” Niall fondly whispered as he patted Louis’ head and went to go and get breakfast.

“Marcel up yet?” Niall asked and Harry glanced at the cot where Marcel had now rolled to the other side.  
“No, can’t imagine the poor little one got much sleep in the jungle though,” Harry replied as he helped Lou move his piece on the board. As Harry watched Louis pushing the little metal shoe across the space, Marcel sleeping softly in his onesie and Niall stuffing his face with coco pops, he realised he’d got himself a little family.

Marcel woke up in the 2nd hour of their monopoly game, immediately panicking because he didn’t have his glasses.  
“Marce, sweetheart, it’s okay dada’s here,” Harry rushed to grab the glasses from Marcel's wardrobe and helped him slide them on. They were a tad big but looked like a decent fit otherwise.  
“Hello sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s alright,” Harry muttered as Marcel clung to his finger and began sucking on his thumb again. Niall came over and carried on the game with Louis to distract him while Harry got Marcel sorted.

“Oh love, what happened?” Harry asked as he felt some wetness on his palm from where he’d lifted Marcel. The poor little one had wet the bed.  
“Oh dear, let's get you into some clean clothes yeah?” Harry cooed as he picked the cot up and took Marcel to be changed. Niall sent a sympathetic glance toward Marcel before he pressed a kiss to Louis' head.  
“Niall, Hazza say dada?” Louis squinted and Niall felt like it was Harry’s job to explain it.  
“Marcel’s not like you Lou, he needs a bit more help that’s all,” Niall skipped around the question as he diverted Louis’ attention to the simplified version of monopoly they were playing.

Harry lay Marcel down on a facecloth and pulled off his onesie. He’d soaked everything through. Harry hadn’t foreseen this and had nothing to do so he forged a nappy out of a cut up blanket and sewed it together with the hopes that he could quickly wash it until Marcel was okay again. Being the carer of such tiny little boys meant sewing was non-stop so luckily Harry managed to get a few quickly done. He pulled one over Marcel and put him in a tracksuit. Halfway through putting the socks on, Marcel started crying.

“Hey sweet, what’s wrong?” Harry worriedly asked and Marcel rubbed his tummy.  
“Food,” he whimpered and Harry’s eye went wide, oh god Marcel had skipped dinner.  
“Of course sunshine, oh god I’m so sorry. What do you want bub?” Harry said as he smoothed the frantic curls backwards.  
“Food animal?” Marcel said and Harry realised that Marcel probably wasn’t used to human food. Harry tried to think quickly as he prepared a drink of water for Marcel.

Lettuce was always Louis’ favourite when they started out so maybe that. He helped Marcel drink the water and then tried the lettuce. Marcel chewed on the leaf for a minute, sucking on it before giving it back to Harry. That was a no then. Maybe... pineapple? That was quickly spat out.

“Niall, I’m running out of options here, Marcel doesn’t like anything Lou has,” Harry said as he tried a cornflake and Marcel didn’t even put it in his mouth before handing it back.  
“Well he’s younger, why don’t you try a bottle?” Niall suggested and Harry wasn’t sure but he went with it anyway, at a loss of much else to do. He found one of the tiny bottles and filled it up with milk, breathing on it a tiny bit to heat it up before putting it in Marcel's mouth. He took the nip and began to suck on it, Harry tipping up the bottle and it seemed to work.

“Done it?” Niall said and Harry nodded.  
“Yeah, all he wanted was a bottle hey little one,” Harry whispered as he rubbed Marcel's tummy and picked him up, taking him over to Louis and Niall while he was feeding.  
“Can I see?” Niall asked and as Marcel’s eyes slipped closed and Harry softly rocked him back and forth, Niall bent over him.  
“He’s... adorable,” Niall admitted and Harry beamed.  
“I know, proper little baby though. I don’t know where I’m going to find nappies small enough for him,” Harry replied, taking the bottle out every so often so Marcel didn’t choke. Niall watched fondly over him for a minute, neither of them able to take their eyes off the way his tiny little cheeks bobbed or when pushed his glasses up in the middle. He was just _so tiny_.

“Niall! Niall your go! Niall!” Louis shouted but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, suddenly Louis realised why.  
“Marwel better than Lou, Marwel smaller, Marwel new,” Louis sighed but luckily, Harry caught Louis voice.  
“Hey, Lou, none of that language, please! I love you both okay? You’re still my tiny little shooting star aren’t you?” Harry beamed at him with the same love and fondness that he always had and Louis could never be sad after that.

“Lou is, Hazza, Lou star!” Louis proudly declared and Harry leant off the chair, crouching on the floor to give Louis a kiss from where he stood at the edge of the table.  
Harry let Louis climb on the hand that was holding Marcel’s bottle and watched as Louis stared in wonder.  
“He baby Hazza?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head.  
“Not too sure sweetheart, he might just be too scared to do anything else,” Harry replied, hoping Louis was understanding things about the new addition to their home.

“Lou look after Marwel too?” Louis asked as he looked up at Harry and Niall.  
“If you want to Lou, you don’t have to love,” Harry said and initially Louis had wanted to but now he wasn’t sure. He’d never looked after a baby before.  
“Hmm maybe,” Louis said cautiously and Harry smiled as he laughed.  
“Okay sweetheart,” Harry replied but was cut off by a deep coughing sound from Marcel.  
“Oh dear, someone’s yuckies,” Harry gasped as Niall quickly took Louis so Harry could wind Marcel. They watched as Marcel spit up on Harry’s hand and cried a little.  
“Ni-Ni, don’ wanna care Marwel, Marwel make yuckies,” Louis pulled a disgusted face and Niall laughed as he stroked Louis’ cheek.  
“Alright bud, me neither,” Niall nodded in agreement while they watched Harry deal with Marcel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, part 3 is in the works! If there's anything you want to see the tiny boys do then comment below, I'll always take suggestions. Please leave comments, kudos and subscribe!
> 
> Twitter-angeltxmlinson  
> Tumblr- angeltxmlinson


End file.
